I'll Find Somebody to Love
by luv2shop0601
Summary: After Cappie rejects Casey after "The End of the World", Casey is desperate to find someone to fill the hole in her heart and she decides to begin her search for love at the KT house. *Cappie/Casey*


I do not own Greek or any of the characters.

This is my first fan fiction, so please let me know what you think. It will help me decide if this should be my last fan fiction too. Thanks!

(Starting after "The End of the World")

After Casey's closet confession, Cappie was in no mood to go back down to the party, so he decided to take a little break and relax in his room before rejoining the chaos that awaited downstairs. What was Cappie to do? This was not just any girl that he just turned down. It was Casey. Casey Cartwright. The only girl he ever truly loved. His heart was beating fast telling him to run, go after and proclaim his love one last time; then Casey could be his. However, his mind was telling him otherwise. Reminding him of the many times before that he had done this very thing, and been rejected over and over again. It nearly killed him to reject her, but he had to do what was best for both of them. Their was no way that Casey could possibly ever feel the way for him, that he felt for her. Casey would rediscover the many of the flaws that make up Cappie.

It was on her short walk back to the ZBZ house that Casey realized that she was truly alone. She no longer has anyone who she could lean on and felt extremely uncomfortable with her newfound independence. As she stepped into the ZBZ house, she was greeted by the utter silence of her empty room. She quickly climbed into her bed to try to fall asleep and avoid thinking about the countless heartaches and rejection she faced in the last year of her life. The past year she managed to lose herself in her relationship in Max. Just like she had done while dating Evan. The only time she ever had the chance to feel like herself was when she was around Cappie. And now even he did not want her. He did not even want to be friends. He wanted her gone. Banished from his life completely. The silence of the quiet house made Casey feel even more alone. She was so exhausted from being alone; she could not stand it any more. If Cappie did not want her, she could certainly find someone else who could make her feel desired, for a few hours at least.

Casey threw her conservative black blazer and sequined tank top to the side, and replaced them with a short lacey black slip and a pair of black mary jane pumps determined to find a guy that could make her feel wanted. All she had to do now was walk back over to the KT house and completely avoid any sort of thoughts or contact relating to their fraternity's president. How hard could it be? After Casey returned to the house she went straight to Beaver's special molten lava madness and chugged three glasses in what seemed like seconds. Now this will be easier, Casey thought to herself as she glanced around the room looking at the selection of single men. None of them were Cappie, she thought to herself with tears forming in her eyes.

"_Who wants to get me another drink!" _Casey shouted across the room. Immediately more than half a dozen guys dashed to her side, with drinks in hand for her. She took four shots of vodka and gulped them down like she was drinking water. "_Now it's your turn to get a drink for me," _said a guy that Casey recognized from one of her general education classes freshman year. "_BODY SHOTS! BODY SHOTS!"_ Chanted the growing crowd around Casey. Casey saw their desire for her growing in their eyes, and she just casually shrugged her shoulders and gave the crowd a suggestive smile. While what's a girl to do; she might as well give them a little show. It's not like she had anyone else to go home with at the end of the night. Casey jumped up on a near by table and slowly began dancing on the table.

As the crowd began to grow around Casey, the room began to fill up with loud screams and cheers. Cappie heard this change in volume, and decided to go downstairs and see what was happening. After all it is not often that the KT house can reach a volume even louder than its usually thunder. As he descended down the stairs, Cappie slowly began to recognize the black pumps and lacey slip. He couldn't quite place where he had seen them before, but after taking two more steps down the stairs he was shocked in disbelief. Casey. Casey Cartwright was shimming down onto the table and she very slowly began to suggestively lift her slip up exposing her bare leg and then dropping her slip down again. Cappie just stood there in shock. He couldn't help to be a little bit turned on by her gorgeous body twisting around, dancing on the table. But then he realized he wasn't the only one looking. He immediately sprinted down next to the table,

"_Case, what the hell do you think you are doing?_" Cappie hollered.

Casey glared at Cappie, "_Why do you even care, Cap. I'm just giving away what I threw at you and you rejected!" _

"_Casey. Get down from there right now!!"_

"_Who do you think you are Cappie? You don't want to be my boyfriend. You don't want to be my friend. So, what makes you think that you have the right to tell me what to do?!?" _Casey screamed back at him.

_"Casey, trust me just this once. I know you. And I don't want you to wake up in the morning and regret everything that you did tonight, because I know you. And I know you will,"_ replied Cappie.

_"Stop it, Cap. I'm so tired of being unwanted. I'm not good enough for you, Max, or even Evan. I'm dangerous. I am meant to be alone. I hurt and push away everyone who gets close to me. Well, guess what? You're done! You don't have to deal with me anymore. You want to get out of my life? Than leave, now! Go!_"

_"Casey! Seriously, get off the table now."_ Scolded Cappie. "_Otherwise I'm coming up there to get you down"_

_"I dare you!"_ taunted Casey; _"there is nothing you can do to get me off of here."_ Cappie immediately jumped up on the table, and was about to pick Casey up when she suddenly slapped him across the face _"I hate you!"_

Cappie began to respond when all of a sudden Casey passed out in his arms. _"Show is over boys,"_ Cappie announced, and the room filled with the sound of disappointment. Cappie swiftly scooped Casey up in his arms, and carried her up the stairs of the Kappa Tau house and gently placed her in his King sized bed. He quickly rearranged his pillows and carefully placed the forest green blanket over Casey's unconscious body. Cappie knew that this would be far from Casey's first choice of places to sleep tonight, but at least she was safe. At least she wasn't out there getting taken advantage of by one of the many boys in her newly developed entourage.

Cappie picked up a pillow off of his bedroom floor and tossed it on his futon in an attempt to lay down and rest. However, he couldn't seem to shut his eyes with Casey laying there looking so angelic and peaceful. As Cappie began to doze of, he was woken up by a sudden frantic motion in his bed. Casey had woken up and rolled over in the bed. Still drunk from her act of freedom and rebellion, tears began to form in her eyes.

"_Why don't you love me Cappie?"_ she whispered so quietly that Cappie could barely hear the words, "_Why don't you care about me?_

"_Case,"_ Cappie replied standing up from on the futon and resituating himself on the bed. _"I obviously do care about you, or you wouldn't be laying her in my bed. I could have just left you passed out on some couch down there and let some other guy take care of you, but I didn't. I never would do that for you because I care about you. But, I know you don't feel the same way. Your just diluting yourself into thinking you love me, when you really don't. If we got back together it would only be a matter of time, until you remembered that I am no Max or Evan Chambers. That I am just some lazy frat boy without a bright future awaiting him after graduation, and that is something that I just can't live through again."_

"_Cap,I love you. I have always loved you. I have just been too childish to see it. I was out there trying to look for what I didn't realize was right in front of me. You. You were always there for me. When ever anything was went wrong with Evan or Max, I could always count on you to be there. I loved you and I still love you. I just hope you can still try to love me."_

"_Of course, I still love you Case,"_ Cappie replied,_" I will always love you. But lets not rush into anything. How about we both just go back to sleep, and we can talk about this in the morning, when your thinking more clearly."_

Casey tried to convince Cappie that she her feelings were real and not some spur of the moment confession after a traumatic week, but she knew that it was no use. She would just have to wait until the morning for Cappie to truly trust her judgment. As Cassie woke up in the morning, Cappie was still asleep on the futon. She quietly tip toed over to where he was sleeping, and brushed the hair off of his forehead. As he opened his eyes, she decided to take advantage of the opportunity and gave him a quick good morning kiss, just like old times. _"I still love you, Cap"_ she said as she gently squeezed his hand. _"I love you too, Case," _Cappie replied, pulling her in for a much more passionate kiss. They Casey and Cappie, together again; but this time things are going to be just a little different.


End file.
